Quest of the King
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: A year after he and his siblings defeated the Hidden Temple and saved the ancient civilisation and King Zuma, Noah returns to the temple with his siblings. The boy unaware that the King has his eyes and more set on him.


**Quest of the King**

* * *

It had been a year since Noah had defeated the Hidden Temple and saved King Olmec's ancient civilisation, much to the disbelief of the theme park's tour guide Kirk Fogg who now works with the civilisation to give a far improved tour. Though the general public still weren't allowed near the ancient people. Well everyone except for him and his siblings Sadie and Dudley, the latter of whom had adopted Mikey the Monkey as a pet.

Since Sadie got to pick this year's vacation, the parents had reluctantly agreed to visit the Hidden Temple once more. They just had to promise not to get themselves trapped and having to save a civilisation against the King's evil son in order to save the King's good son again. Sadie simply said that she made no promises but would be there for her little brother's like she was last time. With Noah and Dudley jokingly teasing her about being a perfect babysitter. Sadie simply slapped the back of their heads. Long having gotten over them calling her that since she knew that they didn't mean it nastily. Not that got them out of trouble.

After a decent trip, the family had landed in Mexico with Noah and Sadie pushing their parents to get a hotel room close to the theme park as they wanted to get to the hidden Temple quickly and start exploring the unseen rooms. They hoped that King Zuma wouldn't mind since he had said that they could come back anytime as a thank you for saving them. And Noah and his siblings planned on using that to their advantage as it was the place that bonded them despite being fairly deadly. When they arrived at the theme park, the three kids and Mikey bolted for the Temple while their parents chatted with Kirk just outside of the Temple. The doors of the Temple opened as soon as they reached them, with King Olmec welcoming them. Noah grinned at the King Olmec, with the keeper of the Temple and the boy falling into a conversation about a Legend until they were noticed by King Zuma.

"I see that you have returned, Noah." King Zuma announced.

As he walked over to the trio, nodding to Dudley and Sadie as well but focusing on the boy who had saved his kingdom and had crowned him King. It had been the same as the last time they were here, Sadie and Dudley were respected but Noah was seen as the leader of the trio and got more of the King's attention. Noah grinned up at the King, with his front teeth showing before bowing. A move that Sadie, Dudley and Mikey followed.

Zuma allowed them to bow for a few moments in respect to his power before using his hand to motion. "Rise our saviours." He commanded.

"Thank you, your majesty." Noah replied. His voice respectful yet friendly.

Zuma nodded before waving the trio of siblings up to his podium where a few stools had been sat out for them to sit on. "Come, fill us in on your journeys outside of the temple and please take a seat." Zuma smiled. With the young looking king taking a seat on his throne.

After the trio had taken a seat, Noah and Sadie quickly began to explain what had been going on in their lives with Zuma getting a bit amused as the sibling tried to talk over each other. Wondering slightly where the united team had gone since last time. Meanwhile, Dudley and Mikey were having a small conversation with Mikey eventually heading off to visit his family and fellow green monkeys in the Temple. With Dudley promising to find him later so that they could go home. Since Mikey really didn't enjoy the way Kirk had sent him to their house last time. He had nearly been confiscated for being green, since some brunette bimbo had believed that he had been potentially dyed green which apparently was a risk to his health. A fact the siblings had found out through Dudley.

Dudley watched Mikey running away from him and into the jungle that surrounded the Temple before turning his attention back to King Zuma. He was a little confused by something he noticed about King Zuma and Noah. They kept taking small looks at each other, with Noah blushing heavily and turning away from the king's gaze. He just gave his older brother a confused look which made Noah's eyes widen before looking away from Dudley. Sadie despite being a perfect babysitter, definitely had no idea what was going on between the three boys as she continued to explain about her life, which if based on the look on some of the citizens, was boring them.

"That was an eventful and long story, Sadie." King Zuma commented. Breaking the conversation much to the relief of everyone, with Sadie blushing as she realised that she had been ranting about her ex-boyfriend to her brothers and an entire Kingdom. "So what has brought you three back to the Temple?"

"We were wanting to explore some of the other rooms, if you allow us your majesty." Sadie explained.

"Well, there are a number of rooms that you guys missed out during your last kingdom run. Though they are nowhere near as dangerous as they were back then." King Zuma replied. With the King taking a look at Noah and deciding that he could at least trust one of the trio since the boy had gone out of his way to save him.

"Would you be able to show us around?" Noah asked. Looking up at King Zuma, with his eyes almost pleading.

"I'm sure I can spare some time to show our saviours around. My father may even know of some Legends and rooms that I am unaware of." King Zuma replied. Noah grinning in response to getting a private tour from the young king.

Olmec choose that time to inform the trio and his son of two separate legends, with the former king deciding that the group of four would be splitting up for this. As with young Dudley, the former king was definitely aware of the looks his son had been giving young Noah. Despite the age difference, Olmec found himself approving of his son's choice since young Noah was an interesting young man. Though he wasn't entirely sure that Zuma and Noah had noticed that they were taking looks at each other at least in that way.

"So how are we going to handle two quests?" Sadie questioned.

"Well since there are four of us, I guess we could split up into two equal pairs." King Zuma suggested.

"And who goes with who?" Dudley questioned. Despite knowing the pairs ahead of time, since he was pretty sure that Olmec had chosen two legends for a specific reason.

"How about you go with Sadie and I go with Zuma?" The fifteen year old boy suggested. A suggestion that caused Dudley to frown.

"Wouldn't it make sense for one of you to go with Sadie or me since you two know the most about this place?" Dudley offered instead.

Noah blushed a little. "Well you have Mikey don't you?"

"Well no, Mikey's gone to visit his family." Dudley explained.

"I guess we could go and find him first, then go on the mission." Sadie suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Dudley replied.

Dudley was still not entirely sure that this was such a good thing since King Zuma was definitely taking long gazes at his older brother. He was really shocked that Sadie wasn't noticing this. Despite Dudley wanting to protest, he followed Sadie to go and find Mikey as King Zuma led Noah away. With Dudley watching as Zuma put his hand around Noah's shoulders which made Noah blush but move closer to the young king. This continued until they reached a room that Noah hadn't seen or heard about before.

He found himself looking around at the statues in the room with some occasional stone benches around as well. "So what room is this, King Zuma?" Noah questioned.

"Well what does it look like it, young Noah?" King Zuma asked. His voice was definitely amused since it wasn't that hard to find out.

"Um, the Statue room?" Noah questioned.

"Correct." King Zuma chuckled.

"Why haven't I heard of this room before?" Noah wondered.

"Not every room in the temple has been leaked, our young saviour. Our temple has numerous rooms that go unknown by many outside of the king."

"Oh." Noah replied, the teen a little embarrassed from thinking he knew everything.

As he walked around the room looking at the statues of individuals long gone, he found someone doing something that he hadn't seen before. The statue seemed to be completely free of any clothes, and it was posing with its hand wrapped around his private part. With Noah blushing slightly from the sight of someone's cock like that, with the teen still unused to it despite getting them himself.

As he continued to stare at it, Noah found himself curious. "King Zuma, what umm… is that person doing in that statue?"

"Well Noah, he was partaking in some _personal _pleasure." King Zuma responded, wondering how a fifteen year old teenager didn't know this. Since in their time, boys as young as Dudley would be getting married and partaking in much more pleasurable activities in order to pass on their genes.

"What does that mean?" Noah questioned.

"Uh, it's easier to simply teach you what to do Noah. Since just the theory side of it isn't exactly enough." King Zuma remembered. He and his brother Thak had been shown by one of their chamber guards, who had later turned to Thak's side.

"Y-you are going to teach me how to do that?" Noah blushed. He couldn't stop staring at the stone statue.

"Yes, our saviour." King Zuma replied. Noah's blush only got worse when King Zuma, finally started teaching him. "Okay Noah, the first action that you will need to make is to slip your hand into your slacks."

"R-really?" Noah replied. Wondering if his would get like the statue's. King Zuma smiled slightly at the fifteen year old's nervousness. He shook his head slightly remembering that by this age, both him and Thak had taken to it quickly and were doing it numerous times a day.

"Well, you don't see the statue wearing pants, do you?" King Zuma responded.

"Well, I guess that's true." Noah blushed.

The statue wasn't wearing any clothes at all, though he wondered if the real life individual was as defined as they made the stone statue or if his cock as large. He turned his attention to the king and blushed when his gaze was looking at Zuma's crotch. With the teen wondering slightly if the king was as big as the statue. Though he definitely looked better than the model for the statue who looked like he was his dad's age. King Zuma watched the younger boy reacting and knew that Noah was freaking out slightly with the teen looking between Zuma and the statue.

Knowing that he needed to get Noah's focus, Zuma ordered the younger boy. "Noah, please take a seat."

Noah blushed but did sit down on a stone bench that was near the statue. Once the boy was seated, King Zuma decided that the only way to teach the younger boy would be for himself to do it. With Zuma wondering how many of the boys in the kingdom would have wanted the King to give them their lesson on this rather than their fathers or elderly teacher. As it was for anyone outside of the Royal Family, who didn't have guards to teach their students in the art of personal pleasure. Noah's eyes only stared as Zuma's hand slid into his garments in order to do what he had told Noah to do. With the younger boy blushing when Zuma released a light he normally wouldn't have moaned from simply brushing his hand against his semi-hard cock, he wanted Noah to know how good it felt to embark in this.

Zuma knew that it was weird that he was doing this with a young boy outside of the kingdom, but ever since Noah had crowned him king, his mind had been on the young saviour. Unknown to his brother, Thak, he had always been prophesied to be with a male hero who saved the civilisation from darkness. While he had gotten used to his future partner being a male, Zuma didn't think that the boy would be so Noah knew more about their civilisation than anyone else in this modern world and the longer he knew the boy, the more his thoughts led him in Noah's direction. Despite Noah's confusion on what was happening, he noticed that Zuma, like the guy in the statue, seemed to be enjoying what was happening. He continued to watch Zuma for a while before deciding to trust Zuma. With a nervous gulp, Noah nervously moved his hand into his pants, resting it against his boxer briefs awkwardly.

"Uh, what do I do now, King Zuma?" Noah questioned. His hand still resting against his confusingly hardened covered cock.

"Now Noah, you want to slowly use your fingers or palm to gently rub your crotch." King Zuma replied. With Noah blushing when he noticed that Zuma seemed to be doing more than that as his hand was moving back and forth on what he guessed was the King's cock. "Let me know how it feels."

Noah nodded but slowly rubbed his hand against his hardened cock, with the younger boy's eyes closing as he released a moan. The longer he did it, the louder his moans got with the teen not taking long until it was completely hard. With the teen blushing as he remembered that he had been getting hard like this a lot more often lately. Usually in the morning when he woke up but he also got them when he saw people in just their bathers. Which awkwardly had included Sadie, once.

"N-now what do I do?" Noah stuttered.

Noah blushed bright red when he realised that King Zuma had forgotten about the teaching and had gone further into what they were doing. With the king releasing some heavy breathing and deep grunts from his he wasn't entirely sure what to do with his hard-on begging for release against his underwear and the king lost in his own pleasure. Since he didn't really want to explain verbally to Noah, Zuma slowly fingered the waistband of his garments before pulling them down to allow his lengthy thick erection to get some room to breathe.

"H-holy whoa!" Noah exclaimed. His shock only continued as King Zuma fully removed his garments to leave the king naked.

Noah couldn't help but stare at Zuma's lengthy cock even as the king wrapped his hand around his length once more and began to stroke himself off. He gulped a little as Zuma's hand moved up and down the length of his shaft, with the king confusing Noah further when he used his other hand to massage his balls. With the king giving himself a firm squeeze. Despite his red face, the fifteen year old decided to follow the king's lessons and fingered the waistband of his pants and black boxer briefs and pulled them down to his knees in order to reveal his five inch cock.

As Noah removed his own shirt to join Zuma's state of dress, King Zuma grinned over at the young saviour who blushed at the grin. Despite his embarrassment, he followed King Zuma and nervously wrapped his hand around his length. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly from the feeling. His hand began to awkwardly move up and down the length of his cock, with the teen confused about why doing this made him feel good. But based on Zuma's moans and grunts, the King seemed to be enjoying it as well. Maybe he should show Dudley when they get home and see if Dudley likes it to.

"How are you finding it Noah?" King Zuma questioned.

"I-it feels, um nice?" Noah replied. His voice highlighting his awkwardness from the situation as he looked over to where Zuma was now lying.

King Zuma smiled in reaction. "I'm glad that you are enjoying it, Noah."

The teenager blushed from the comment. Zuma fell quiet and returned to moving his hand up and down his lengthy cock with Noah wondering if his was ever going to get as long and thick as the Kings. Since his was much thinner along with being shorter. Noah blushed and followed Zuma by continuing to move his hand up and down on the length of his cock. He also decided to try what Zuma had been doing by cupping his balls in his hands and rolling them around the palm of his hand.

"Mm." Noah moaned.

A move that caused Zuma to smile since the young teenager was getting into it further and beginning to enjoy the experience. "That's it Noah, allow the _pleasure _to flow out of you…"

Noah kept his eyes closed as he almost laid down on the stone bench, in order to be a little more comfortable while stroking his small length. As Noah's breathing got heavier and his moans louder from the stroking, Zuma was well aware of what was coming. Since when he was Noah's age, he came quickly as well while Thak always seemed to last a little longer. Zuma continued to stroke himself as Noah began to shake on the stone bench while stroking his cock furiously. The boy's moans got louder and his breathing heavier until he finally started shooting his load, with the boy's somewhat watery cum shooting slightly onto his chest before coming to a dribble. As he watched the young saviour shooting his load, Zuma picked up his own pace while using Noah's cum covered chest to fuel him on until he released a loud grunt. Noah looked over with a blush as he watched Zuma's cum flying out of him and onto the king's naked body. With Noah blushing heavily when he saw how far the King's cum had shot. Once both boys had finished their orgasms and calmed down a little, Zuma decided to question the younger boy.

"Well... how did you find it, Noah?"


End file.
